


didn't ask to be a hero seeking praise

by noneislefttoprotest



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Cuddling, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, i wrote this short ass pjo au months ago here have it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneislefttoprotest/pseuds/noneislefttoprotest
Summary: “You almost fell off the fucking Empire State building, Grif. I- we thought you were dead!”“But I’m not, though!”“I know.”





	didn't ask to be a hero seeking praise

It wasn’t _cuddling_. It might have been completely platonic, _heterosexual_ comforting after a very stressful battle. But not cuddling. Cuddling involved feelings, and this was just physical contact. _Without_ feelings. He’s just leaning on Grif, holding onto his arm around him. For stability. Of course.

Ah, who was Simmons trying to fool. They were in a camp based off of ancient Greek stories and costumes. Of course it was gay. He’d managed to learn that much from AP History.

(he was still kind of a sceptic about the whole thing; believing in gods doesn't come easy after a whole life of rejecting  _the_ God out of spite)

Still, he thought, looking up at Grif's pensative expression. _It wouldn’t be that bad if he agreed._

He did get caught staring, though.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just thinking.”

“Hm.” A beat. “About what?”

“Just... how everything has been for the past month or so.”

“It has been crazy, hasn’t it?” Grif sighed. “Never thought moving to New York would be so intense.”

“Never thought New York could be _more_ intense.”

There was a silence, as they watched the sunset begin turning the sky into shades of red and orange.

“How’s your arm?” Grif asked, all of a sudden.

“It’s... going. How about your– your left?”

“Healing. I’m like, high on ambrosia all the time.”

“ _Jesus._ ” Simmons chuckled.

“Hey, it tastes like Oreos _and_ it’s good to me. I win twice over.”

“Yeah. I guess.”

“Whoa, what got you so sour all of a sudden?”

“It’s... agh, it’s nothing.” He shifted uncomfortably.

“Seriously, tell me. I won’t be as weird with feelings like Donut is.”

“Gods, I hope not.”

“Go on, spit it out!”

“It’s just... you scared me. _A lot_.”

“Oh.” Grif realized. “It’s about that.”

“Yeah, it is! You almost fell off the fucking _Empire State building_ , Grif. I- we thought you were dead!”

“But I’m not, though!”

“I know.” he held Grif’s arm closer. “Just... be more careful. People care about you. _I_ care.”

“Yeah. I know.”

They held each other for a couple more minutes, looking out into the sunset.

“Hey?” Simmons asked.

“m’Yeah?” Grif answered.

“Do you ever wonder why we’re here?”

**Author's Note:**

> fuck i love these bois  
> i'm actually really proud of this??? even though??? it's kinda bad???  
> i have the whole au planned out
> 
> edit: i forgot to add, the title is from prologue/the day i got expelled from the lightning thief: the percy jackson musical!!
> 
> @lookinatstar come yell w me about grif


End file.
